Searching For The Liberty
by ScbEk
Summary: A story about a Julian, a vampire that dosn't want's his gift anymore, to be a vampire. He wants to be human again.
1. How It All Happened

Searching for the Liberty  
  
Summary:  
  
The year is 1795 and we are in the fashion city of France, Paris. This story is about a man, Julian Mathieu, which no longer wants his gift, to be a vampire. He has been a vampire for centuries and he has now got tired to be it because he's not the guy that enjoys killing peoples. He wants to get back the freedom he had before and live like a human again, but it's not so easy, he's creator want him to bee a vampire forever, so they can rule the world.  
  
To get the liberty he has to fight against his creator Patrice Claude and he has two choices to be human again, destroy himself and hopefully be reborn to human again or the worst, go to a priest and forgive his sins.  
  
Do he make it or will he be a vampire for all his entire life, we see about that?  
  
1. How it all happened  
  
As I mention before, we are in the capital city of France in the year 1795. The story begins after an opera with the main character Julian Mathieu, but first we have to know our character a little bit better before we go there.  
  
The clock had just ringed 8 a clock and it where now an hour left to the opera "Art of The Vampire". Julian, a tall man with brown long hair and his new blonde girlfriend Jessie Faso where presently finished with their outfits for the opera. Julian where the person that didn't wanted to wait in a queue for a long time, that was the reason to leave early. Something you haven't notice is that the opera is very expensive and you can understand that Julian is very rich. He had inherited all the money from his father's company years ago, unfortunately where his father dead since two years ago.  
  
The rich couple had ordered a limo and it was waiting for them beneath the house. They went into the limo and droved to the opera further in the city. About half 9 where they at their seats up on the balcony. The opera where suppose too be 2 hours long and with 20 minutes pause in it. After an hour where it pause for the moment. Jessie went downstairs to by something to drink, while Julian walked upstairs to the rooftop to have a smoke.  
  
Outside was it windy, but he had to get a smoke so tat didn't stop him from that. Also on the rooftop where a tramp, as well trying to get a smoke. But he didn't have a cigar; he was looking for that to. Can I have a cigar please, asked to tramp to Julian? No way you're creep, get out of here, jelled Julian at him! Please, just one, the tramp tried again? Didn't you hear me, he screamed back! If you don't leave now I going to call the security guards. The tramp didn't hear him because of the wind and asked him what he said to him, but Julian where very angry at this tramp. He went to him and gave him a right punch in the face. The man felled down on the floor, bleeding. Do you understand know, Julian asked him? You going to pay for this, he said and vanished in the dark! Finally I can take my smoke, he said happy. Suddenly comes Jessie up the stairs and up the roof. What are you doing, she asked him? The opera shall just begin, come on, she said. Damn tramp, he said and walked down with Jessie downstairs.  
  
After an hours watching on an okay opera where they finally finished and soon home. This things where nothing for rich Julian, he wanted businesses movies or anything else instead for something unreal. Before they could go home, had Julian to get the smoke he didn't get earlier. Didn't you smoke before on the roof, Jessie asked Julian? I was interrupted, just like now, he answered. Oh, sorry, but hurry. I want to sleep, I'm very tired. I will, I will, he said trying to get a light. Abruptly so came a person from nowhere and asked him for a light. Thanks, you came just in the right moment, he said. When he looked up to say thank you to the man saw he that it was the tamp he knocked down before. Payback, the tamp said and jumped on him! The man bites Julian in the throat and walked a way a little bit. What did you do to me, said Julian very weak? I'm sorry, I didn't mention that before, I'm a vampire and soon you will be dead. No please, my girlfriend is waiting, he said. I can give you a choice, but you have to dice now, the vampire said. Anything, just get rid of this pain I have. One, you can die like you suppose to do or two, be a vampire just like me. I don't want to die or be a vampire, Julian said in pain! Behind the trees stood Jessie waiting for Julian. She was so angry that she left him there. I'm going now Julian, I can't wait anymore. You have enough money to take a taxi home, she said leaving him deadly with a vampire alone in the dark. Still asking did the vampire do to Julian about the choice he had. So, what will it be, the man asked? Let me live, let me be a vampire, he said almost empty of blood. So let it me, the vampire said and bit himself. He then gave Julian some of his blood and walked away. Don't go away tomorrow, you will be expecting me, the vampire said and vanished. Was it the right thing to do or was it the wrong choice?  
  
Tomorrow morning woke Julian up at his bed; don't remember how he came home last night. He screamed after Jessie, but she didn't answer. Where she at work or did she take a shower? He walked down to the kitchen to have something to eat, but did found Jessie there, dead. What has happened here, he said hugging her? You killed her, said a dark voice from the window. YOU! What have you done to me? I just did what you asked for yesterday, the vampire said. Was all this thing just for that accident on the rooftop, Julian asked in terse the vampire? I'm afraid so, he said. What have you done to my girlfriend? You mean you? Well, if you are a vampire you will need blood to survive, that's the answer why she's dead. You mean that I killed her and sucked her blood? Jeep, that's something you will live with the rest of your vampire life. I will go now, but I will be back, sooner then you know. Think this through now tills I be back, he said and just disappeared again. What have I done, he asked himself all the time? Am I a murderer or what am I? That was some of the questions Julian asked himself all the time while the vampire was gone.  
  
An hour later where the vampire back, again. How was your time out, he asked Julian? Terrible like I was in hell, he answered. I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself yet; I'm Patrice Claude, your creator for now and ever. I will teach you everything I know and some more to be a vampire, it's here your new life begins. 


	2. The Teaching Of A New Life

2. The Teaching Of A New Life  
  
Julian Mathieu was now a vampire, a killing machine. Well, where shall I begin, said Patrice? I don't know, I just became a vampire, so I don't know. Ah yes, the vampires rules, the "holy" ones, he said laughing. Okay, the first rules are what we have to do and the rest is what we dislike and that, you know. Rule number 1 is that we have to drink blood every day to survive the night. Rule number 2 is that we always sleep during daylight, because we will die if we get too much of it. So you mean, that I will never see the sun again? I'm afraid so. Well, the rest is that you should avoid holy cross and nothing more, I think. Well, that wasn't so bad after all, said Julian with a smile. Oh, one more rule, you can't go back to human again, this is your life. Julian had now learned what he could do and not do, but tonight should the both go to a prom there Patrice should show him how to kill and stuff. But what shall I do tills tonight, asked Julian? Usually, we sleep now, during the day, but you have slept during the night also, so just do anything in the house except go out of it. Hm, fun, he said. I see you tonight, take something nice on, Patrice said and disappeared through the window.  
  
During the day sat Julian inside his house and did nothing. He ate sometime and wrote poems because he liked it a lot, to write. This was most of his time he did under the day, waiting for Patrice, so they could go to this prom he talked about. When the clock was 6 a clock on the night, so came finally Patrice. Mist me, he said coming through the window? Well, not you, I want to go to the prom. Oh, thanks, I think, Patrice said. We have to go now if we don't want to miss the prom. Of course not, lets go now. Patrice had ordered a taxi waiting for them outside that would take them to the prom.  
  
At the prom for only rich people where many folks surrounded in one area, at the main hall. Rich people are my thing, said Patrice to Julian. They are so good you know. So, what do we do now, Julian asked? Try to get some girl you like and then I show you how to handle her. So Julian walked away trying to get some girl and so did Patrice. One hour later did they meet up again in the main hall with a girl both of them. So, are you ready, asked Patrice Julian? I think so, where shall we go? Go out in the park and then kill her. Enjoy it, Patrice said and walked away with his sacrifice. Julian went to bench in the park and sat down there with his girl. Nice party, said the girl to him. Yeah, it really is, said he. Suddenly saw she that one of her shoes was dusty so she leaned forward to clean it and then took Julian his chance to kill her. He bit her in the neck and soon so where she dead. Good feeling huh, I love it, said Patrice walking against him! Must we do this every night, asked Julian him? Every night we have to drink blood and human blood is the best.  
  
This is how Julian learned to kill for his living. Every night he did the same, different victims, but the same good taste. In the beginning he loved to be a vampire, but later in his life, in the future, did he understand what he really was, a person that never should see the sun again, ever. So he understands now that this was a huge mistake, the biggest he had ever done. 


	3. Centuries Forward

3. Centuries forward  
  
You remember how it was back in 1795, but now has the time moved forward very much. We are now at the 80's with all the hippies and their life. All had change so much less than 200 years, but one thing hasn't change, a question that followed Julian under these years, how did he become a human again? Soon has Julian been on this earth for over 200 years and he has got tired to just go around and kill someone every night. He can't go and have a ride on a roller coaster because it's closed on the night and all stuff that is fun can you only do on the day. He hasn't told Patrice yet about his feeling because he might be angry or sad if I told him that. Patrice is a very kind and a good man, really. In the beginning thought Julian that he was a crazy bitch, but know has all that changed, they are now very good friends, almost like brothers. That's why he can't tell Patrice.  
  
On these years had he also met other vampires that he had become friends with. Earl Pap was one of them. A big black man that had been a slave back in 1883 in the states, but they helped him. That night escaped Earl from his nightmare and become a freeman in a vampire shape. Earl hadn't been a vampire for so long, but had already the same feeling that Julian had. He thought that he was no better then the people that tread him like he was already dead. But Julian and Earl tried to keep this feeling down, so Patrice didn't notice something.  
  
Julian, Earl and Patrice where for the moment living in a small house in a city in Poland, there they had been for 4 years now. All the vampires where just going to bed, but Julian and Earl sat up some hour more to discuss what they should do tonight. What do you want do tonight, asked Julian? Bowling, maybe? We did that last night, answered Earl and his dark voice. Can't we anything else? Sure, like what? We can go on a concert or something like that, said Earl like a suggestion.  
  
I don't like that kind of things, but only if we do something I like then? Okay, like what? Chicks? You know me, of course. After the concert shall we go to a club that I will choose. That's okay for me. Lets do this tonight, said Julian closing his chest.  
  
After 9 hours of sleep where it time to hunt down some girls or men if you like for your dinner. But first had Julian and Earl something other to do. The concert where in Centrum of the city and it was a romantic concert this time. If I knew, said Julian for himself. What do you think about it, asked Earl Julian? One word, Yuck! Oh, I think I understand. How long time is it left, wondered Julian? About 30 minutes I think. 40 minutes later where it finished, finally Julian thought. Now was it the time for Julian to haw fun, they where going to a club named "Shake Your Body" that had opened all night long. It was the best club you could go to in this country. We have 11 hours tills the sunrise comes. For the moment, enjoy, said Julian and vanished into the dance floor. Okay, see you then. Earl wasn't a "love-machine" like Julian was, so in the beginning sat he at the bar and just drank all the time. After 3 hours so came suddenly Julian to him with a very happy face. I have found a very pretty woman and we're going to have...you know. Good for you, I'm just drinking some more in that case. It was a while then you got someone into bed, come on, seek for good sake, said Julian and went to his one-nightstand girl. Maybe Julian was right; it was a while since he did it. But Earl was to shy to do something like that. All of a sudden so came a woman forwards to him.  
  
Oh my god, what shall I do now, thought he for himself! She just came more and more closer to him and it was nothing he could do to stop her. Hello big boy, is this seat free, she asked with a soft voice? Yes it is, said earl that probably was in love, yes in love. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Long dark hair, his size and with a very nice body. Was this a dream? The rest of the night did Earl and the girl Beatrice got to know each other a little bit better.  
  
When the night almost where over, so had Julian and Earl to go home before the sun came. Earl said goodbye to Beatrice and got her phone number and Julian just leaved his girl in the bed they used. How was your night, asked Julian with a happy face? Wonderful, the best night I ever had! What have you done? Did you get a fuck or what? Nope, but I have met the beautiful lest girl in the world. I think I want to spend my life with her. Shall you make her a vampire? No, I want to be free and it has to happen soon. Okay, but keep it quiet for a day or so. You know that we haven't got any blood yet. We can have some on the way home. You're right, we maybe found someone on the way. They found some tramp lying on the street and took their blood for food that night. After that so walked they home and got into bed. 


	4. Patrice Gets The News

4. Patrice Gets The News  
  
The next day woke they up at 3 pm. It was still daylight, but there they lived was very dark, so they could be up at daylight, in that only way. Hey earl, wake up, said Julian shaking him! Who is it? Oh, it's you, said Ear sad. What is it, wondered Julian? Oh, you hoped that I was the pretty girl you met yesterday. Her name is Beatrice Young, and it seems that you don't know anything about love, said Earl a bite angry. I don't know anything about love? Before I got a vampire where I married to the loveliest girl in the world. If Patrice never had gave me this gift, so should I been home with my wife. But do you know the sad thing; I killed her later that night I became a vampire, why? Because I needed blood and she was the only living human in my nearness. I can't even remember I did that you know. I'm sorry Julian, I didn't know. Why haven't you told me this before, wondered Earl? Because it makes me feel ill when I talk about it, answered Julian. Oh, okay. Lets talk about something else. Yeah, god idea. They stared at each other, but didn't come up with something new to talk about. They both wanted to say something to Patrice, but they where to shy to tell him. We have to talk to Patrice about this, said earl No we can't, said Julian. But I want her Julian; I can't be a vampire then. Well, what do we have to loose, said Julian then. Wrong Julian, you had much too lose.  
  
Don't want to be a vampire anymore, jelled Patrice at them? Are you out of your mine? We miss the human life, said Julian. We want to be old, have kids and stuff you know. I gave you this life because I thought you where the right, but I was wrong, said Patrice. I have met a girl now and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, said Earl. You have betrayed me and now you have to be punished for that, said Patrice with an angry voice. What do you mean, said Julian? You're not welcome here no more and if you come here I will kill you said Patrice. Both of us, wondered Earl? Yeah, both of you are forbidden here. Your chests will stay here for someone else. In an hour shall you bee gone, said Patrice and walked away. See what you have done, said Julian pissed of! What shall we do now? First leave, then I don't know. Find us a house. Julian and Earl did then leave the house forever, they didn't come there.  
  
Some hours of the night had gone and they didn't know how to do now. We must find a house before the sunrise, said Julian. We might can sleep in the boathouse for a while tills we find a real house.  
  
For the moment. I know, said Julian with an idea. We can today kill someone rich and take his or hers money and then buy a house of it. Perfect Julian. Lets do that. Julian and Earl did kill some rich peoples that night and took their money. The next night did they buy a house in the other city that lied about 6 miles away from here. That night took they the train to their new house. The house lied at the beach and it was huge. Like the presidents house, very nice thought them both. The price was high, 500 000 dollars, but they didn't care; it wasn't their money from the beginning. Good choice Julian, said Earl. Is it okay that I ask Beatrice to live here? No problem, you can have the rooms to the left and I all the rooms to the right, said Julian as an example. Deal Julian. But we can't live like vampires all the time. Before I ask her must we be human again or else should she wondered why we didn't go up at the day. You could always say that you work dayshift, said Julian. Good thing, but what about that I sleep in a chest? Oh, I forgot about that.  
  
2 find out what they will do now, read the next chapter, if you dare! 


	5. The Exorcism

5. The Exorcism  
  
Julian and Earl had now lived in that rich house for about six months and Earl and Beatrice where still dating, or together if you wanted to say that. Earl had told her that he worked dayshift on a boat that drove all over the world, that's why he couldn't meet her on the day, the same with Julian, they worked together. They had thought very much about how to bee a human again and they had come up with two things how to do it. One, kill them self and hopefully be reborn again or forgive their sins with a priest in a church. You could also try to have an exorcism on you, a man tried to get the demon out of you, but it was that kind of persons where hard to find nowadays.  
  
Earl and Beatrice where at a café for the moment talking about their feelings for each other. Earl I have been thinking, said Beatrice. I think we should move in together. That's a great idea, but shall we found us a new house or do you want to live with Julian and me at our house? Your house is huge, so I think it would work, said she. Earl took something out of his pocket and laid it on the table. He went down on his knees and said the magic words: Beatrice, will you marry me? Oh Earl, of course I will, said she and kissed him. Wonderful, said Earl. Wait tills Julian will hear this. Is this okay for Julian, wondered Beatrice? Yes it is. We have talked about it and he agreed. That was a nice day for Earl, but he had to do something before she moved, 2 weeks left, it was to be human again.  
  
Two weeks, jelled Julian? So you mean we must be human before that? It's the best way so, said Earl. But how shall we do, wondered Julian? The best way is to go to the church, but it's dangerous for our body, if you know what I mean, said Earl. I understand, but maybe we shall hire a "witch-doctor"? You mean an exorcism, asked Earl? I don't like that word, answered he. Yeah, in that case we don't need to go to a church to do it. Good thinking Julian, said Earl with a happy face. But how do we find a witch doctor? We have to go to a priest to tell this, we must, said Earl. Okay, deal, said Earl shaking Julian's hand.  
  
3 days later where they at the church, telling their sins, their problem for a priest. So you're a real vampire, wondered the priest? Jeep and now we your help, said Julian. It's against our religion to help monsters, but if someone has got this demon into his body, so can we help him or she. But it's right; our creator jumped on us and made us a vampire. We want to be human again, said Earl. Okay I can help you, but you can't tell this to anyone, said the priest to them both! No way, this is our secret, said Julian. The priest said that the "ritual" should be taken place at their home next week, about three days before Beatrice should move in. This went good, said Earl. Next time you meet Beatrice, should you say that you couldn't meet her that day we shall be free again. Say that we are in Brazil for 3 days or something. Okay, I do that tomorrow. She shall go to the cinema. Hey, witch movie, wondered Julian? "The rising of the Vampires", said Earl. Matching, said Julian. I have seen it and I thought it was okay. Memories came up, bad memories. I can understand that.  
  
One week later where it time, time to be free, finally. The exorcism where placed in a huge room their Beatrice and Earl should sleep in, their bedroom. First came this old man in and introduced him self. He was a 55 years old man that has studied about exorcism since 30 years ago. His name was Alfonso Ral and was from Italia, but had lived in Sweden for many years. Okay gentlemen, this going to be your worst nightmare I think. It will contain pain, much pain, but you have to struggle back, if you don't, this will never work. Under the exorcism will I threw holy water on you, show the Jesus Christ cross and say some word. So that's why you have bound our hands and feet's, so we can't hurt someone, wondered Julian? Exactly, but if I'm right so will it not help, you vampire are very strong, right, said Alfonso? Very strong exactly, said Earl. Father Janoz will join me under the ritual, said Alfonso before he started.  
  
He first started to read out of the Bible and then he started to throw holy water on them. It was like an electricity chock when the water came on them. The exorcism where terrible and very risky too. Alfonso had told them that if something got wrong so could they die or so will nothing happen. They did the exorcism for about three hours without any pause. Earl and Julian had huge wound on their chest and face. Father Janoz had also succeeded to put a Jesus cross neck less on them. This was just like the movie The Exorcism, but instead so didn't anyone die and Earl and Julian weren't that scary like the girl. After 5 hours action with them, so where all finished, they where breathing, but no one didn't know if they would make it or not. They could only wait and see. Father Janoz thanked Alfonso for his help and drove then the guys to the hospital for heath care.  
  
Earl woke up in a hospital bed some days after, on a Sunday morning. Where am I, wondered Earl? You are on a hospital, said the nurse. Can you take away the drapery? Of course, answered the nurse. She pulled it away and for the first time in centuries could he see the sun again. It had succeed, they where human again. But Julian wasn't awake yet. Earl started shaking him to get him awake, but nothing happened. He jelled for nurse and she came running. What has happened? Why isn't he awake, wondered Earl? I'm sorry, but he's in coma, said the nurse. Coma? What do you mean, asked the not understanding man? He is alive, but he can't do anything. Will he always be like that? He can wake up of it, but it's 1 of 100 that he'll make it. Oh my god, said Earl crying.  
  
1 month later died poor Julian at the hospital. He became 205 years old, but Earl said to Beatrice that he became 34 years old. Julian got his freedom, but not in that way he wanted it on. Maybe he was to weak for the exorcism or so had God punished him for being a vampire for so long. That's a question we never will know. Every year the day Julian should had his birthday, so had Beatrice and Earl a silent minute for him, every year at the same date, same time. Earl and Beatrice lived in the house their whole life and got one son they named Julian, as of memories. Earl became 230 years old, but Beatrice thought it where 65 years old. Beatrice died some year after him, 69 years old became she.  
  
This story was finished by Charlie Bengtström the 1 July 2003. Ideas came from a movie with Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise (can't remember the name on English) and the rest was from my unique brain. 


End file.
